White Daisy
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu seperti bunga daisy putih: sederhana, cantik, dan bermakna besar. Namun pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan besar, dan membuat Baekhyun menangis selama bertahun-tahun. CHANBAEK/Others


Jennie menghapus peluh yang hinggap di dahinya setelah pelanggan yang membeli karangan bunganya pergi. Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu menghembuskan napas lega melihat keranjang bunga miliknya yang hanya menyisakan satu karangan bunga daisy putih.

"Lagi-lagi hanya kau tersisa." Jennie tersenyum kecut pada kembaran bunga matahari itu. Mata kucingnya kemudian beralih pada bangku taman yang sedang diduduki seorang pria tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pikirnya, beristirahat sebentar selagi menunggu pelanggan terakhir itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Jennie memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya. Ini adalah satu di antara tiga bagian terbaik dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Dengan menjual karangan bunga, ia bisa mengurangi kepenatannya sebagai mahasiswi beasiswa. Dengan cara ini pula, ia bisa bertahan hidup di Seoul. Well, keluarganya yang sederhana tak bisa selalu memenuhi keperluannya, jadi sebisa mungkin ia mencari uang tambahan sendiri. Hitung-hitung mencari kegiatan lain—Jennie beralasan. Lagipula, hobinya adalah merangkai bunga, jadi ini tak terlalu membebani dirinya.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari celah bibir Jennie. Merasakan bokongnya menyentuh bangku taman, membuat rasa lelahnya berkurang sedikit, terutama kakinya yang terasa pegal karena berdiri selama dua jam di tempat tadi. Manik Jennie kemudian menelusuri seisi taman yang cukup ramai di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Ada keluarga yang asyik berpiknik, anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran, juga pasangan kekasih yang sedang membeli es krim di kedai es krim.

Sedikitnya Jennie merasa iri melihat pemandangan itu, tapi itu tak membuat hatinya kesal. Jennie justru ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat. Hari Minggu yang cerah ini memang cocok dihabiskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman bersama orang yang dikasihi. Jennie sendiri sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu libur ini dengan berjalan-jalan bersama keluarganya atau teman-teman kampusnya, tapi pekerjaan paruh waktu ini memakan jatah liburnya. Jadi, apa boleh buat, daripada tidak bisa makan nantinya.

Pandangan Jennie beralih pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi diam saja. Tanpa sadar, gadis cantik itu memerhatikan parasnya dengan saksama. Harus diakui, pria tinggi itu cukup tampan, dengan postur tubuh bak model, dan manik selegam surainya. Ia tidak terlihat tua, juga tidak terlalu muda. Umurnya mungkin sekitar tiga puluh tahun. Dan telinganya, entah kenapa itu mengingatkan Jennie pada sosok Yoda di film Star Wars. Well, tentu saja dengan paras yang berbanding terbalik dengan makhluk berwarna hijau itu.

Tak lama, Jennie menyadari tingkah anehnya yang memerhatikan seorang pria asing dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan tokoh fiksi dalam film. Itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Jennie-pun segera mengalihkan atensinya pada objek lain. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, mata kucing Jennie kembali memerhatikan pria tinggi itu, kali ini melalui ekor matanya. Ia cukup penasaran dengannya. Pasalnya, pria tinggi itu sudah duduk disana semenjak Jennie datang ke taman. Namun anehnya, pria tinggi itu tak melakukan apapun, bahkan tak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun.

Jennie mulai menerka-nerka. Mungkinkah pria tinggi itu tersesat? Atau sedang menunggu seseorang? Jangan-jangan pria tinggi itu kesurupan? Oke, lupakan, Jennie mulai melantur dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang hinggap di otaknya. Tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, gadis bersurai dark brown itupun berinisatif untuk menyapa duluan.

"Selamat pagi~" Jennie menyapa, membuat pria tinggi itu tersentak. Jennie tersenyum ketika netra mereka bertemu. "Aku melihat Ahjussi duduk disini selama beberapa jam, apa Ahjussi sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria tinggi itu justru mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Kepalanya celingukan, seolah mengecek apakah ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di dekat mereka. Pria tinggi itu kembali menatap Jennie, jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau bicara padaku?"

Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Jennie. Pikirnya, pria tinggi itu agak aneh. "Tentu saja aku bicara pada Ahjussi. Memangnya Ahjussi pikir aku bicara pada siapa?"

Pria tinggi itu terlihat agak terkejut. Meski sedikit ragu, namun ia tetap mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman canggung di sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **WHITE DAISY**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Jennie Kim (Black Pink), Do Kyungsoo, Jackson Dokjun Morrow, Lee Donghae (SJ)**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Marriage Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Ahjussi sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Jennie lagi.

Pria tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terlalu gatal. "Bisa dikatakan begitu."

Jennie mengangguk paham. Ia melirik objek yang sedari tadi dipandangi pria tinggi itu. "Apakah dia kenalan Ahjussi?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk pria bermata sipit yang sedang duduk di dekat air mancur.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum penuh makna. "Lebih dari kenalan—sebenarnya."

Jennie mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

Pria tinggi itu tak segera menjawab. Tatapannya perlahan melembut, dan senyuman manis menghiasi paras tampannya kala manik kelam itu terpaku kembali pada pria bermata sipit disana. "Dia adalah orang yang kucintai.."

Jennie mengerjap kaget. Ia menatap pria tinggi dan pria bermata sipit itu bergantian. Rautnya tampak bingung bercampur tak percaya. "Orang yang Ahjussi cintai? Tapi–" Jennie menilik pria bermata sipit itu dari atas hingga bawah. "Dia kelihatannya sudah cukup tua, sedangkan Ahjussi–" Sadar telah berkata lancang, Jennie-pun menundukkan kepalanya. "M–maaf, aku tak bermaksud–"

Tapi tawa si jangkung menyela ucapan Jennie. "Tidak apa, aku tahu kau tak bermaksud demikian. Lagipula, itu memang benar kok. Dia tak lagi muda. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya." Dan tersenyum miris di akhir kalimatnya.

Jennie sebenarnya bingung dengan ucapan pria tinggi itu, terutama fakta bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan si pria bermata sipit disana adalah orang yang ia cintai. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi pria bermata sipit itu memang kelihatan lebih tua daripada pria tinggi di sebelahnya ini. Jennie bertaruh jarak umur mereka ada sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh tahun. Ck, cinta memang tak pandang bulu—batin Jennie.

"Kau menjual bunga-bunga itu?" Si jangkung tiba-tiba memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

Jennie menoleh pada keranjang bunganya, lalu menjawab, "Ya. Tapi sayangnya, tak banyak yang suka pada bunga daisy. Lihat saja, hari inipun, bunga itu tak bisa kujual. Sepertinya besok-besok aku harus merangkainya dengan bunga lain agar terlihat lebih menarik."

"Kenapa?" tanya pria tinggi di sebelahnya. "Kupikir bunga daisy itu cantik. Maknanyapun tak kalah cantik."

"Ahjussi tahu soal bunga?"

Pria tinggi itu menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Well, hanya sedikit. Tapi pendapatku pribadi, bunga daisy adalah salah satu yang paling cantik." Obsidiannya kembali bergeser pada pria bermata sipit itu, memandangnya sendu. "Sangat cantik.."

Jennie merasa ada yang tak biasa dengan sorot mata pria tinggi itu. Entahlah, itu seperti sebuah kerinduan yang dipendam terlalu lama, dan menyebabkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Meski tak diucapkan, Jennie bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dalam manik kelam pria tinggi itu.

"Apa yang membuat Ahjussi mencintainya?"

"Eh?"

"Ahjussi bermata sipit itu.." Jennie melirik objek pembicaraannya. "Kupikir Ahjussi sangat mencintainya, karena mata Ahjussi tak pernah seutuhnya lepas darinya." Dan tersenyum penuh makna pada pria jangkung itu. Jennie tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide yang bagus. "Apa Ahjussi bermata sipit itu menyukai bunga daisy?"

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu bunga kesukaannya."

"Kebetulan sekali," Jennie bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu kembali dengan karangan bunga daisy miliknya yang belum terjual. "Kenapa Ahjussi tak berikan bunga daisy ini saja padanya? Dia pasti akan senang~"

Pria tinggi itu dibuat termenung. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap karangan bunga daisy putih itu dengan ekspresi keraguan di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jennie. "Ahjussi tak perlu membayarnya. Aku khusus memberikannya pada Ahjussi kok!"

"Tetap saja..aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"APPA~" Seruan anak kecil dari kejauhan itu sontak menarik atensi Jennie. Disana, tepat di dekat air mancur, seorang anak kecil (kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun) menghambur ke pelukan pria bermata sipit itu. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga.

Jennie menganga kecil. Diam-diam, ia melirik pria tinggi yang terdiam itu. Pikirnya, pantas saja dia berkata 'tak bisa', rupanya pria yang dicintainya itu sudah berkeluarga. Jennie lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa canggung. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, sepertinya cinta pria tinggi ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi di saat bersamaan, Jennie lebih merasa tidak enak jika mengurungkan niatannya begitu saja.

"Tapi setidaknya berikan bunga daisy ini padanya. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda kekaguman." seru Jennie. "Dengan begitu, Ahjussi bermata sipit itu bisa menyadari kehadiran Ahjussi yang diam-diam mencintainya, bukan?"

Pria tinggi itu tersentak. Senyuman tulus kemudian merekah di bibir penuhnya, membuatnya tampak dua kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Kalau begitu," Ekor mata pria tinggi itu melirik sesaat ke arah si pria bermata sipit. "Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

.

.

"Permisi."

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke sumber suara. Di hadapannya, ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik bermata kucing tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah karangan bunga daisy putih. Itu Jennie.

"Ya?"

"Ini untuk Ahjussi." Jennie memberikan bunga tersebut.

Kebingungan, Baekhyun-pun bertanya, "Untukku? Dari siapa?"

"Ya. Ini dari Ahjussi tinggi yang duduk disana." Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Jennie menjawab seraya menunjuk ke bangku taman yang tadi didudukinya. "Dia memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Ahjussi."

"Ahjussi tinggi?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jennie, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Yang mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu. Yang tinggi–eh?" Jennie mengerjap bingung, baru sadar pria tinggi yang bicara dengannya tadi tak ada di bangku taman. "Kemana perginya Ahjussi itu? Tadi masih duduk disana kok." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dipusatkannya lagi atensinya pada Baekhyun. "Mungkin dia malu. Aku tak sempat menanyakan namanya tadi, yang pasti dia memintaku untuk memberikan bunga daisy ini pada Ahjussi. Dia bilang ini adalah bunga kesukaan Ahjussi."

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, melintas dalam benaknya. Firasatnya tiba-tiba tidak enak. "Apa..dia memiliki suara yang husky?"

"Ya! Ahjussi yang itu!" seru Jennie, tapi kemudian ia mengernyit bingung. "Tapi dari mana Ahjussi tahu itu? Kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Itu.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering, dan lidahnya—untuk sebuah alasan tertentu—menjadi sulit berkata-kata.

"Oh ya, dia juga memintaku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ahjussi." Jennie meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dan pria mungil itu tak bisa untuk tenang. "Dia bilang maaf, karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Ahjussi waktu itu."

"J–janji?"

" _Aku akan segera pulang, Baek.." Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di dahi Baekhyun. "Aku janji."_

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, seakan sesuatu meremukkan jantungnya dari dalam. Tanpa diminta, sebuah kilas balik menyusup dalam benaknya, mengantarnya pada masa lalunya bersama _pria itu_.

.

.

.

 _ **Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya mesra saat ia sedang asyik memasak. Pria mungil itu tersenyum—tahu betul siapa pemilik lengan itu._

" _Selamat siang, Tuan Park~" sapa Baekhyun tanpa memutar tubuhnya pada Chanyeol—'suami'nya._

" _Ini sudah siang?" Suara husky Chanyeol yang serak itu berdengung di telinga Baekhyun, membuat si mungil bergidik kecil._

" _Mm-hm. Jika kau belum menyadari, ini sudah pukul sebelas siang." Baekhyun menoleh sesaat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahunya. "Kau lapar?"_

" _Ya." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup sekaligus menciumi leher jenjang si mungil. "Aku sangat lapar~"_

 _Baekhyun melenguh dibuatnya. Ia sempat terlena, terlebih saat Chanyeol menyesap lehernya sampai meninggalkan jejak, tapi dengan cepat ia hentikan semuanya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang membawa mereka ke adegan dewasa._

" _Yeol, hentikan. Kau lupa aku sedang hamil, hm?"_

 _Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia berdiri menghadap perut Baekhyun yang agak buncit, menatapnya dengan raut merajuk yang dibuat-buat. "Cepatlah keluar dari sana, Dokjun-ah. Abeoji-mu ini sudah rindu 'melahap' Appa-mu."_

 _Malu dengan perkataan 'suami'nya, Baekhyun refleks memberikan pukulan telak di kepala si jangkung. "Yak, jangan bicara macam-macam! Bagaimana kalau dia jadi mesum sepertimu?"_

 _Chanyeol nyengir kuda. Seringaian jahil kemudian muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Aku mesumpun, kau tetap cinta'kan?"_

" _Ck, PD sekali kau!" Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan kaki sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, berharap dengan begitu si jangkung tak'kan melihat pipinya yang merona. Meski sebenarnya itu tak terlalu efektif, mengingat Chanyeol paham betul watak Baekhyun yang malu-malu-mau. "Omong-omong," Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali menghadap Chanyeol. "Tadi kau memanggil bayi kita apa? 'Dokjun'?"_

" _Ya. Bukankah dokter bilang kita akan memiliki anak laki-laki? Aku ingin menamainya 'Dokjun'. Tidak apa'kan?"_

 _Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Dokjun, ya?" Ia kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Tentu, aku suka kok~" Dan tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya._

 _Sial. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar dalam hentakan abnormal—lagi._

" _Yak, Park Baekhyun, tak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi manis?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dada sebelah kirinya. "Aku kesulitan mengatur detak jantungku disini."_

 _Bentuk protes jujur yang tersirat akan godaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun merona parah. "D–dasar maniak! Mandi sana!" Lalu segera kabur ke kamar tidur untuk menghindari godaan lanjutan 'suami'nya._

 _Sementara Chanyeol di belakang sana, tergelak puas. Ah, benar-benar hari libur yang indah. Pria tinggi itu baru menghentikan tawanya saat ponselnya berdering di atas meja. Nama sunbae-nya di tempat kerja—Lee Donghae—tertera di layar benda persegi itu._

" _Ya, Hyung?"_

" _Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menjemputmu."_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Menjemputku? Ada apa?"_

 _Satu helaan napas panjang terdengar di seberang sana. "Ini tentang si sombong Choi Siwon itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah bersembunyi di kamar tidur selama kurang lebih lima menit, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar ketika teringat dengan kompor yang belum ia matikan tadi. Sedikit berlari ia kesana, sampai atensinya teralihkan pada sosok Chanyeol yang sedang memakai kemeja._

" _Kau mau pergi?"_

" _Ya, Donghae Hyung akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Dia bilang Choi Siwon (pejabat teras SK Energy yang bertanggung jawab di kilang minyak Ulsan) memulangkan tim Schlumberger sebelum mereka sempat melakukan pengujian ketahanan pipa pengeboran."_

 _Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. Ia mulai tak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. "Lalu, masalahnya apa?"_

" _Masalahnya adalah ada banyak mesin yang rusak, tapi Choi Siwon bersikukuh ingin melakukan pengeboran ke dasar laut sore ini. Jadi, aku dan Donghae Hyung harus bicara dengannya sebelum dinding semen yang melindungi pipa pengebor itu rusak parah. Aku adalah kepala teknisi elektroniknya, ingat?" terang Chanyeol seraya mengenakan jaketnya._

" _A–aku tahu, tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, membuat bulir-bulir bening itu menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Ini hari jadi pernikahan kita, Yeol.." Ia memelas._

" _Hey, jangan menangis." Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghapus bulir bening itu. "Aku akan segera pulang, Baek.." Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di dahi Baekhyun. "Aku janji."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya tentang hari jadi pernikahan mereka, karena Baekhyun bisa saja menunda perayaannya demi pekerjaan Chanyeol. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol pergi bekerja lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini Baekhyun tak rela jika Chanyeol pergi. Hatinya gelisah untuk sebuah alasan yang tak ia mengerti._

" _Aku hanya pergi bekerja, Baek. Aku akan langsung pulang begitu semuanya sudah beres. Kita rayakan hari jadi pernikahan kita begitu aku pulang, oke?" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan si mungil bahwa tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. "Atau kau ingin sesuatu untuk–"_

 _Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat. "Aku hanya ingin kau pulang secepat mungkin, Yeol.."_

 _Si jangkung tersenyum lebar, kemudian membalas pelukan itu. Dagunya bersandar pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, menikmati shampo beraroma strawberry yang sering dipakai si mungil. "Kenapa kau seperti ini, hm? Tidak biasanya."_

" _Aish, berjanjilah!"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar rajukan 'suami'nya itu. Ia lepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menangkup wajah menggemaskan teman hidupnya. Sesuatu di balik rongga dada Chanyeol kemudian bergemuruh hebat kala mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir tipis berwarna coral itu. Reaksi alami yang selalu dirasakannya hanya ketika bersama Baekhyun._

" _Aku berjanji, Park Baekhyun.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang lebih mirip anak kecil ketimbang pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Sahabatnya sudah seperti itu—cemberut sambil memindahkan-mindahkan chanel TV tanpa ada minat menonton—semenjak Chanyeol pergi bertugas kemarin siang._

" _Jangan cemberut terus, itu bisa membuat buruk kondisi bayimu." Kyungsoo menasihati._

" _Kau pikir aku suka begini?!" seru Baekhyun seraya bangkit mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong daun bawang. "Chanyeol seharusnya berangkat hari ini, tapi si Choi Siwon dan kekeraskepalaannya itu malah menyeret 'suami'ku kemarin—di hari jadi pernikahan kami! Apa itu masuk akal?!"_

 _Kyungsoo mengorek telinganya yang berdenging, berusaha memaklumi tingkah Baekhyun yang suka tak pandang tempat saat sedang menggunakan suara nyaringnya. "Jangan berteriak padaku, Baek. Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk menikahi pria Yoda itu. Otomatis kau juga harus memaklumi semua beban pekerjaannya."_

 _Baekhyun cemberut. Tangannya memainkan jaket besar Chanyeol yang dipakainya. "Tetap saja itu hari jadi pernikahan kami. Dan lagi, aku'kan jarang bertemu 'suami'ku."_

 _Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kalau begitu, jadilah bos-nya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengatur jadwal kerja 'suami'mu seenak jidatmu."_

" _Aish, kau ini sahabat macam apa, hah?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia putuskan untuk kembali menonton TV, mungkin ada yang menarik disana selain mendengarkan ucapan sarkastis pria bermata besar itu._

" _ **Telah terjadi kebakaran besar di kilang minyak Ulsan, sekitar pukul sebelas malam tadi."**_

 _Ucapan seorang reporter di salah satu chanel berita, sontak menarik atensi Baekhyun. Alis pria mungil itu menukik tajam melihat layar TV yang menampilkan luapan si jago merah di tengah-tengah lautan._

" _ **Penyebabnya diduga berasal dari tekanan minyak yang bocor dari pipa pengeboran. Hal tersebut memicu ledakan api, dan membakar keseluruhan kilang."**_

 _TRAK!_

 _Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menjatuhkan remote TV. Matanya yang tak berkedip mulai berkaca-kaca, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Firasat buruk seketika memenuhi benaknya._

" _ **Dari seratus tiga puluh tiga pekerja yang berada di atas kilang, dilaporkan ada dua belas pekerja meninggal dunia dan dua puluh mengalami luka-luka. Diperkirakan kedua belas pekerja tersebut adalah mereka yang berada di dekat lokasi awal terjadinya kebakaran."**_

" _T–tidak.." Airmata Baekhyun jatuh satu persatu. Seketika, ia tak lagi bisa mendengar apapun di sekitarnya. Satu-satunya yang bergema tanpa henti di kepalanya hanyalah janji yang Chanyeol buat sebelum ia berangkat. "Chanyeol-ah.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sesaat setelah bus yang mengantar para pekerja kilang minyak Ulsan yang selamat dari peristiwa mengerikan semalam, tiba di depan hotel. Setengah berlari Baekhyun menghampiri Donghae, yang kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya._

" _Hyung! Donghae Hyung!"_

 _Donghae menoleh pada suara itu. Terlihat pundaknya agak menegang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di hadapannya. "B–Baekhyun?"_

" _Dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia selamat? Apa kau melihatnya meninggalkan kilang?"_

 _Mata Donghae bergerak gelisah. "A–aku..tidak tahu.."_

 _Alis Baekhyun menyatu sempurna mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi firasat buruk melingkupinya, membuat emosinya tersulut. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?! Chanyeol bersamamu waktu itu! Dimana dia?!" tuntutnya dengan suara tinggi. Airmata kembali menumpuk di pelupuk matanya._

" _M–maafkan aku, Baek.." ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan. Kepalanya menunduk, tak mampu balas menatap manik Baekhyun. "Aku..benar-benar minta maaf.."_

" _JANGAN MINTA MAAF, BRENGSEK! KATAKAN SAJA DIMANA PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Pecah sudah semua pertahanannya. Ia menangis. "Kau yang menjemputnya kemarin, kau juga yang seharusnya membawanya pulang hari ini!"_

" _Baekhyun-ah, hentikan!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melerai._

" _Chanyeol berjanji padaku akan segera pulang! Dia sudah berjanji! Kenapa kau tak membawanya pulang, hah?!" Baekhyun kian histeris. Tak ia pedulikan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan. Yang ia inginkan, yang ia butuhkan, hanyalah kehadiran 'suami'nya._

 _Hanya Park Chanyeol._

 _Sementara Donghae bungkam di tempatnya. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan tubuh gemetaran. Trauma dan perasaan menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari kecelakaan naas itu bercampur menjadi satu. Namun—tetap, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

" _Kembalikan 'suami'ku, sialan! Bawa dia pulang sekarang juga!"_

" _Baekhyun-ah, kumohon hentikan.." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. Ia ikut menangis, tak kuat melihat kesedihan sahabatnya._

" _Dia sudah berjanji, Kyungsoo-ya.." Suara Baekhyun melemah. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, mencengkeram kuat baju sahabatnya sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa sesak yang mendera jantungnya. "Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan pulang, kumohon..katakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.."_

 _Tapi kenyataan tak berpihak pada harapan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol sudah tiada, dan ia tak'kan pernah pulang sesuai janjinya._

.

.

.

Hari itu..Baekhyun tak'kan pernah melupakannya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia menduga pria tinggi yang masih sangat ia cintai itu akan kembali kepada Sang Pencipta secepat ini, bahkan sebelum buah hati mereka—Dokjun—hadir ke dunia. Padahal mereka sudah sedikit ini untuk membentuk keluarga yang sempurna, padahal mereka sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk membentuk kebahagiaan sejati, tapi kenapa hal buruk ini terjadi? Kenapa harus 'suami'nya yang kehilangan nyawa, padahal ini semua adalah akibat dari kelalaian orang lain? Apakah ini sebuah hukuman?

Baekhyun bertanya setiap harinya, tapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa menghilangkan kesakitan hatinya.

Sampai detik ini, ketika bunga daisy putih itu berada di tangannya.

"A–Ahjussi, kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang salah?" Jennie yang terkejut, lantas dibuat agak panik.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia usap airmatanya, lalu tersenyum pada gadis cantik itu. "Terima kasih banyak, telah menyampaikannya padaku.."

"Eh?" Jennie mengerjap bingung. Tapi ia tetap menjawabnya, "Ah, ya, sama-sama."

Jennie tak berkata apapun setelahnya. Meski agak penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya, tapi Jennie pikir ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Gadis bermata kucing itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Dokjun—anaknya—dari taman, sambil membawa karangan bunga daisy putih itu.

 **###**

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat asing. Tempat itu cukup jauh dari ramainya kota, namun begitu indah dengan beberapa pepohonan rindang di sekitarnya, dan tanah yang didominasi bunga daisy putih. Itu adalah tempat dimana Chanyeol dimakamkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun baru memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia mengajak serta Dokjun.

"Appa, kita mau kemana?" tanya Dokjun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan.

"Kita akan mengunjungi seseorang, Jun-ah." jawab Baekhyun.

Dokjun berkedip bingung. Netranya menatap rangkaian bunga daisy putih yang tadi Baekhyun beli dalam perjalanan mereka. "Memangnya siapa yang tinggal disini? Apa bunga itu untuknya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan menemui Abeoji-mu."

"Eh? Abeoji?" Dokjun terkejut, terlebih ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia tiba-tiba jadi gugup. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama Dokjun mengunjungi makam Chanyeol setelah dua tahun yang lalu Baekhyun menceritakan tentang kecelakaan besar yang merenggut nyawa Chanyeol. Bocah itu tak menyangka akan mengunjungi makam Abeoji-nya hari ini, bersama Appa-nya pula.

Langkah keduanya berhenti tepat di sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol'. Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun hanya termangu menatapnya. Beberapa kepingan memori manis yang pernah mereka habiskan muncul satu persatu dalam benaknya, seperti sebuah film romantis. Dimulai dari pertemuan mereka yang tak disangka-sangka di sebuah café, sampai detik dimana si jangkung melamarnya di hari pertama salju turun.

Namun di atas semua itu, senyum dan suara Chanyeol-lah yang paling Baekhyun ingat. Ketika pria tinggi itu tersenyum manis saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya, juga ketika suara husky-nya membisikkan kalimat cinta pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tak pernah lupa. Karena baginya, Chanyeol yang terkadang suka bertingkah konyol, merupakan sosok yang hangat dan bertanggung jawab. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Cinta terakhirnya.

"Aku membawa anak kita, Yeol.." Baekhyun berkata lirih. Ia usap puncak kepala Dokjun. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Dia sudah besar sekarang. Dan dia..mirip sekali denganmu.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Appa.." Dokjun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kala airmata itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Appa-nya. Melihat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki menangis, membuatnya ikut sedih. Sedikit banyaknya Dokjun mengerti perasaan Appa-nya yang ditinggalkan, karena di saat bersamaan, ia juga kehilangan sosok seorang Abeoji.

"Maaf, karena menjauhimu selama sepuluh tahun ini, Yeol. Sesungguhnya..terasa sulit bagiku untuk menemuimu dengan cara seperti ini. Aku–" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit di sepanjang tenggorokannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah.."

Isakan Baekhyun seketika memenuhi keheningan yang ada. Dokjun di sampingnya ikut menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Hanya semilir angin musim semi yang mengiringi kesedihan keluarga kecil itu.

Namun mereka tak tahu bahwa ada sesosok tembus pandang bersurai ebony yang sedari tadi berada disana.

Itu Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu hanya bergeming, dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu. Hatinya meraung kesakitan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dua orang terkasih dalam hidupnya menangisi dirinya—ia membencinya. Hal itu hanya membawanya pada penyesalan yang ia bawa selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dimana ia tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun, dan melewatkan hari dimana buah hati mereka lahir ke dunia.

Setiap harinya, setiap detiknya, Chanyeol menyesalinya.

Namun Chanyeol juga sadar, bahwa itu adalah masa lalu. Mungkin adalah takdirnya untuk meninggal dalam kecelakaan naas itu. Mungkin juga, adalah takdirnya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Jennie kemarin di taman. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, semuanya sudah berada dalam satu pola, termasuk detik ini.

Meskipun rasa rindu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama besarnya, meskipun rasa cinta itu masih bersarang dalam hati masing-masing, tapi hal-hal di sekitar mereka akan tetap pada tempatnya. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menelan pil pahit bahwa mereka tak lagi hidup di dunia yang sama. Baik Chanyeol, maupun Baekhyun, tak bisa selamanya melihat ke belakang. Mereka harus bergerak maju.

" _ **Akupun sangat merindukanmu, Baek.."**_ ucap Chanyeol menyerupai bisikan angin. Tangannya terulur pada pipi Baekhyun yang basah. Ia tersenyum miris. _**"Tapi,"**_ Tatapannya beralih pada Dokjun. _**"Anak kita jauh lebih membutuhkanmu.."**_

Baekhyun meletakkan karangan bunga daisy putih di samping nama Chanyeol. "Mulai sekarang, aku dan Dokjun akan sering berkunjung kemari." Ia hapus airmatanya. Senyuman manis tercetak di paras cantiknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.."

Mendengar ucapan itu, dalam sekejap Chanyeol merasa semua bebannya terangkat, dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Tak ada yang tersisa, terkecuali cintanya untuk Baekhyun. Pikirnya, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang.

" _ **Akupun mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun.."**_ Satu kecupan lembut Chanyeol daratkan di dahi Baekhyun. _**"Selamat tinggal.."**_ Airmatanya jatuh perlahan, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang.

Meskipun takdir membawa Chanyeol pergi lebih cepat, namun pria tinggi itu tak pernah sekalipun menyesali takdir yang mengantarkannya pada Baekhyun. Si mungil dengan kecantikan, kesederhanaan, dan makna yang besar dalam hidupnya.

Seperti bunga daisy putih.

 **THE END**

 **FF ini sebenarnya kado buat author PrincePink yang ulang tahun bulan kemarin. Saya baru bisa beresin sekarang setelah sebelumnya dua kali ganti cerita #aingmahstrong. Saya harap yang bersangkutan puas dengan FF marriage life-angst ini. AMIEN.**

 **Anyway, adakah yang ngeh? FF ini terinspirasi dari ledaknya kilang minyak Deepwater Horizon tahun 2010 silam. Kilang minyak yang saya pakai di FF ini adalah kilang minyak Ulsan di KorSel, hanya posisinya saya ganti jadi berada di lepas pantai kayak Deepwater Horizon.**

 **So, REVIEW?**


End file.
